A Brother's Love
by KitsuneoftheIce
Summary: Itachi got hold of Sasuke's notebook. Reading through it, he found something interesting. What now? Disclaimer: Sasuke and Itachi © Masashi Kishimoto. Story and contents © Me. Oneshot.


**Hello. This here is just a little something I wrote to cure boredom. I know, both Itachi and Sasuke aren't really in character, but who ever said that was a rule? XD Huh? Anyone! I didn't think so. Alright, well. On to some more notes, then on to the story!**

**---**

**Itachi is the parental figure in this story. Sasuke is only ten, and hasn't met Naruto or any of them yet. Nor does he train as much or as hard because in this story, I'm pretending Itachi never wronged his parents so much. Go along with me here.**

**---**

_**A Brother's Love**_

"Itachi! Come on, you idiot, give it back!"

Itachi sneered, holding the notebook high above his younger brother's head. "Jump for it if you want it so bad," he teased, holding it higher.

Sasuke growled angrily, and threw a punch directed for Itachi's stomach, only to have his hand caught by the older Uchiha boy. The younger boy squirmed around, trying to pull his hand away. "Lemme go! Please, Itachi!"

To his surprise, the hand released him, though the black painted nails left their mark on his pale skin. He looked up, and saw his brother was reading through the pages in his notebook. His face flushed a soft pink. "Hey! D-Don't read that! Come on, give it back to me!"

Itachi said nothing. He furrowed his brows, red eyes narrowing as he read further on into the notebook. "What's that word say?" He pointed to a word that looked like a bunch of letters all piled on top of each other.

"Nothing, now give it back, Itachi!" He grabbed desperately for the spiral notebook, whimpering a bit. _Dear god don't let him be reading what I think he's reading!_

Itachi raised a brow, and flipped the page. He scanned over it, his right eye twitching slightly. He stared at it a moment longer, and dropped the notebook into Sasuke's hands. Without a word, he ruffled the smaller boy's dark hair, and stepped out of the bedroom.

Sasuke glanced down at the page it was open to, and dropped it. "Oh no. No. He... He read it! Sonofa-"

He was cut off by a loud clang coming from the kitchen. He stared at his open door, and rushed out. Itachi stood in front of the oven, a pot in his hand. He glanced back at Sasuke, and smiled. "Oh. Hello, Brother." He smiled cheerfully, and placed the pot on the burner.

"Um. What are you making, Itachi?" he asked, pulling a chair out from the table, and dropping down in it.

Itachi only smiled. After a few moments of silence, the older boy broke the silence. "Do you really think that way, Sasuke?"

"I - ...Um." His face turned bright red.

"Well?"

"...So what if I do." He turned his head, and set his chin on the table, crossing his arms in front of him on the table top.

Itachi smirked. Stepping away from the oven, he knelt down near the table, and stroked Sasuke's hair gently. "Is that a no, Little Brother? Alright." He stood up, and, again leaving Sasuke alone, exited the kitchen.

Getting slightly annoyed with this, the younger Uchiha boy slid out of his chair, shoved it in against the table, and tagged along after his brother, not wanting to be by himself. "Itachi?"

Running a hand through his own hair, Itachi glanced down. "Yeah?"

Sasuke glanced at the floor. "...It... It wasn't a no," he said quietly, gritting his teeth, wondering if this would cause Itachi to think any less of him.

_So innocent, and adorable... _"I know, Sasuke." He reached down, and wrapped an arm around his younger brother's waist, causing him to freeze up. Sasuke shivered a few times when he felt Itachi nuzzling him.

"W-What are you doing, Itachi?"

He smiled softly, and closed his eyes. He released the boy again. As expected, Sasuke turned around, gazing up at him with those soft black eyes. Itachi put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and leaned down, kissing him softly. "I love you, too, Sasuke," he whispered.

**---**

**Oh my god, that was so much cuter than I was thinking it would be! I feel like writing more to this. But, I don't want to make this any longer. So I may write a sequel. **

**---**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it to the point you want to strangle me for writing it? Want more? Let me know! Send me some reveiws. Maybe an email? - -**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love to you all.**


End file.
